Loving You
by Cateyed
Summary: songfic mielleux sur les bords...réédition car problèmes de rating oneshot


Rémus se tenait devant la porte de la salle.De l'autre côté se déroulait une fête assourdissante en l'honneur d'un événement qui devrait l'enchanter.Mais il était jaloux,tout simplement.Ce sentiment était apparu après une nuit qui avait un goût de paradis pour le pauvre lycanthrope.Mais cette fois il était décidé à ne pas laisser sa chance passer,pas cette fois.Aussi prit-il de grandes inspirations avant d'entrer.

Personne ne le remarqua,sauf peut-être son ange aux yeux émeraudes.Oui,lui,l'avait remarqué,comme toujours.Il était assis à une table circulaire près de l'estrade,sa future-épouse,Ginny Weasley pimbêche notoire,fièrement accrochée à son bras.Le sourire éclatant,un peu mélancolique,qu'il lui fit le décida une fois pour toute.Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier,cette nuit était la plus exquise qu'il avait jamais passée teintée d'amour et d'érostime.

Si il avait été honnête,il aurais avouer qu'il avait ardemment désiré que cette nuit ne soit qu'un début et bien sûr il avait des remordsà avoir de telles pensées concernant le fils de son meilleur ami,mais c'était ainsi.Harry était pour lui la quintessance du bonheur,à n'importe quel prix.Aussi fit-il quelque chose qui lui semblait être la meilleure des idées mais qui en fait,avec du recul,était synonyme d'arrêt de mort.

Il monta d'un pas leste sur l'estrade et vint souffler à l'oreille du chanteur qui occupait la scéne mais pas l'attention.Après un signe de tête,le chanteur lui céda la place et se grilla une cigarette en attendant que l'homme aie fini.Harry qui ne l'avais pas lâché du regard,frappa sa cuillère contre son vert en cristal,afin d'avoir le silence.Rémus ne pouvait plus reculer et il était conscient que plus personne ne lui parlerait après ça mais il avait besoin de savoir.

-" Je sais que les discours ne se font pas lors de la répétition d'un mariage,mais il se pourrait que demain je ne sois pas là." dit Rémus

Il eût le temps de remarquer une brève étincelle de tristesse scintiller dans les yeux verts de son aimé.

-"Loving you

Is easy because you're beautiful...

Making love with you

Is all I want to do...

Loving you

Is more than just a dream come true... .

And everything that I do

Is out of loving you... ."

Harry avait peine à croire que Rémus était finalement venu et lui faisait une telle déclaration.Bien sûr les autres ne savaient pas que c'était cette chanson qui avait tout déclenché.Rémus lui apprenait à danser les slow et cette chanson exprimait exactement ce qu'il ressentait mais pas pour Ginny...pour lui!Etrangement,cette découverte n'était ni bizarre ni dégoûtante...elle était soulageante,comme quand on trouve un objet important qu'on avait égaré.Rémus était ce qu'il lui manquait pour être complet.Et ses mains...ses mains qui le maintenaient fermement,faisaint de son corps un abri...jamais Harry n'aurait voulu le quitter.

C'était donc avec un naturel troublant qu'il avait effleuré ses lèvres et que Rémus y répondit tout aussi naturellement.Un sentiment qui jaillissait du fond de ses tripes avaiet envahi son corps à ce contact rapproché et il sût qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'on n'appele plus communément " l'âme soeur".D'ordinaire,Harry n'y croyait pas,mais ce sentiment était trop fort pour n'être qu'un simple amour et ce baiser trop exceptionel et qui n'avait rien de comparable à la ventouse de Ginny.

Il vit les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de Rémus et une envie irrépressible lui prit d'aller le rejoindre et de l'embrasser mais il ne céda pas à ses pulsions.Rémus soutenait son regard et le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus ; fini le tribu Weasley,evanouis tous ses amis,disparu le monde entier.Il se serait crû dans le salon du lycantrope une semaine auparavent et c'était une sensation aussi grisante que le fait d'être désiré.

La voix suave de Rémus electrisait l'air comme un lourd et violent orage survenant après des jours de sécheresses mais pour Harry,c'était le son le plus merveilleux du monde.

-"No one else can make me feel

The colors that you bring...

Stay with me while we grow old...

And we will live each day in spring time... "

Cette chanson refit surgir des moment agréables de cette fameuse soirée.Rémus chantait devant tout le monde mais il ne chantait que pour Harry.Il était habillé mais en réalité,dans sa tête,il était nu,dans son salon,les mains d'Harry se promenant sur tout son corps alors que sa bouche le prenait à une lenteur affolante.Il revoyait aussi Harry allongé sur le sol,son visage anxieux alors qu'il le pénétra doucement.Affolant et affolé.

Il ressentait l'exquise volupté avec laquelle leurs corps entamaient une autre sorte de danse mais nettement plus agréable.La vision de son visage tordu par l'orgasme s'imprima en feu sur sa cornée et la prononciation de son nom...jamais personne ne l'avais appelé comme ça et il devait admettre qu'il était accro.Ils s'éateitn embrassés comme des affamés juste après et Rémus avait profité qu'il soit un peu égaré pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il allait lui avouer son amour mais les trois mots magiques étaient restés desespérement bloqués au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam.Et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il le vit partir.Depuis cette nuit,Rémus était partagé entre deux choses : la vie lui semblait belle après la comunion de leurs corps mais en même temps il lui paraissait plus fade et plus cruel du fait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais plus.

-"Because loving you...

Has made my life so beautiful...

And every day of my life

Is filled with loving you...

Loving you...

I see your soul come shining through...

And everytime that we...

Oh I'm more in love with you... ."

Sa voix s'évanouit et il ferma les yeux,se préparant mentalement à essuyer un refus catégorique et humiliant.Les larmes terminérent leur course sur son visage.Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux et voir l'air impitoyable déformer le visage d'Harry,sans compter que tous ses "amis" lui tourneraient le dos mais il s'en fichait un peu.Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout,trop tard pour faire machine arrière.Il allait sortir de l'estrade lorsqu'une réponse lui fût apportée.

-"No one else can make me feel

The colors that you bring...

Stay with me while we grow old...

And we will live each day in spring time... "

Le bonheur devait se lire sur son visage alors qu'Harry approchait de lui,un micro qu'il avait réussi à matérialiser entre ses mains et le regard étonné voir estomaqué de toute la foule suivant sa progression.Les paroles disaient réellement ce que resssentait Harry,il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus quand leurs regard se scellerent.Harry repris,tout en s'approchant de lui :

-"Because loving you... .

And every day of my life

Is filled with loving you...

Loving you...

I see your soul come shining through...

And everytime that we...

Oh I'm more in love with you... ."

La musique s'évanouit sans que ni Rémus ni Harry ne prenne conscience qu'elle avait commencée.Pour eux,elle était dans leur tête.Le silence qui suivi ne les gêna pas plus que ça,si bien que lentement,à une vitesse affolante,leurs lèvres se scellerent.Cette fois-ci il y eut quelques évanouissements et de la stupéfaction mêlée d'incrédulité.

-"Excusez-moi" dit Harry" Il y a une semaine,je croyais que ce mariage était ce que je voulais.Mais mes sentiments ont pris une tournure diférente.Excuse-moi Ginny mais c'est lui que j'aime"

Ladite Ginny s'évanouit.Ainsi que sa mère et la moitiè de ses frères,qui croyaient redorer le blason des Weasley avec ce mariage quasiment arrangé.

-"Rémus,tu devrais savoir quelque chose...Je ne savais pas que ça existait mais apparement,dans le monde sorcier,c'est courant..."

-"Quoi mon amour?"

-"Eh bien apparement,nous avons oubliè un contraceptif et..."

Plutôt que de terminer sa phrase,Harry pris une de ses mains et la déposa délicatement sur son ventre.Rémus ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des boules de billards avant d'expolser d'une joie intense et de l'embrasser en conséquence.

-"Eh pour finir que dirais-tu de devenir Monsieur Harry James Potter-Lupin?"

-"Je dirais que ce serait fantastique"...

Voilà,ce one-shot bien cucu est terminé.Il m'est venu en écoutant une chanson de Bridegt Jones 2 et qui s'appele "Loving you" de Minni Ripperton (un nom pareil ça s'invente pas).C'est un cadeau à Yoko et à Ewilane (qui m'as terriblement manquée).A dimanche les filles,bisous.


End file.
